


OMG They’re Not Roommates

by TomatoBookworm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Multi, Pining, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm
Summary: Daisy trusts that her friendship with Fitz and Jemma will last, though she has never allowed herself to envision a whole lifetime with them together. As if to prove her fears, Fitz moves out. At least she still has Jemma as a roommate. Until Daisy has a realization.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	OMG They’re Not Roommates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/gifts).



> \- Written for AOS Ships It All Day 6: Fitzskimmons, and also a very happy birthday to Flor!

Daisy put both hands on her hips, “I can’t believe you are doing this.”

Next to Daisy, Jemma mirrored her position, “I don’t understand, Fitz. You are our best friend!”

“I am.” Fitz didn’t look at them as he loaded the last box into his car. 

“Then why are you leaving?” Daisy asked. Leaving me? Leaving us?

“It’s a better location for me,” Fitz repeated the lie for the hundredth time. The apartment they shared was a five minutes walk away from work. His new place increased the commute to SHIELD Labs by twenty minutes. “Closer to restaurants and things. You can come visit. There’s a nice coffee shop around the corner that has good tea too.”

“What, are you saying restaurant food is better than my instant noodles? Or Jemma’s sandwich?” Daisy scoffed. “And I’ve never heard you say the tea is good in any American coffee shop!”

“Clearly Fitz is developing different taste buds,” Jemma said. “I will reserve all of my homemade pesto aioli for Daisy from now on.”

Fitz winced. They all knew Jemma could be vengeful, but Fitz and Daisy were usually not at the receiving end of her ire. Daisy refused to feel bad for him, not when he was deserting them. 

“Thank you Jemma, you’re the best roommate ever.” Daisy purposely linked her arm with Jemma’s. “You will never leave me. Oh hey, now that Fitz’s going, we can do all the bad girl shenanigans that he refused to participate in before! Ladies’ nights. Movie marathons. We’re going to have so much fun.”

“We watch movies together,” Fitz protested. 

“In comfortable clothing,” Daisy shot back. Fitz had always insisted on remaining fully dressed in the apartment. Once he even fell asleep in a buttoned down shirt and sweater while in his own room. “And Jemma’s not going to push me away when I want to hide in her shoulders during Paranormal Activity.”

A particular look crossed Fitz’s face. Daisy had seen it more and more in the months leading up to his moving-out announcement. It was the only expression she couldn’t read on Fitz, though it felt familiar, waiting on the edge of her consciousness for the correct interpretation. 

“Yeah, it’s good for me to move out.” Fitz smiled at them a little sadly. “You will see. Our friendship will be better for it.”

* * *

  
  
  


In one sense, Fitz was right. Daisy wouldn’t say his move improved their friendship, but now that they didn’t all go home together at the end of the day, Daisy found herself better appreciating the time she had with Fitz. Jemma expressed similar sentiments. While he was the one to put distance between them, Fitz actually went out of his way to see Daisy and Jemma. He and Jemma already worked in the same lab, but he began bringing her tea every morning as a peace offering. Daisy’s job in the IT department didn’t require an engineer’s presence, so Fitz showed up at her lunch breaks with her favorite foods. Like now. 

Daisy was typing away on her computer when a sandwich and a cookie appeared on her desk. She raised her eyes to a concerned Fitz. 

“I know you have a deadline this afternoon and figured you need to eat.” Fitz placed his mug down carefully. “Jemma thought I was making myself tea before grabbing you a sandwich. Don’t tell her I brought you more caffeine instead.”

“She’s going to know when you go back to the lab without your tea.” Daisy took a drink. Coffee, exactly the way she liked it. “Maybe you need caffeine as much as I do. Want a sip?”

Fitz didn’t move. Daisy followed his eyes and realized she had left lipstick stains on the edge of his mug, right above the grumpy cat design. 

“I’ll wash it off later.” She didn’t know why the atmosphere felt charged. He was the one that brought her coffee in his personal cup, and they’ve shared food and drink plenty of times before. “It’s not like we’re five and have cooties. Remember that time we fell asleep on the couch after playing video games all night? We were probably drooling all over each other.”

“Yeah, well.” There was that weird unreadable expression on Fitz’s face again. “You don’t usually wear lipstick to work. A date for Friday night?”

“With Jemma and her documentaries.” Actually, she did put on lipstick this morning because Jemma had once commented on how the shade complimented her lips. It’s what friends do, getting dressed up so they could feel pretty together. Totally normal. “Want to join us? I promise not to get lipstick on your shirt. If Jemma picks the one about snakes in Amazon, I’ll make her my human shield at the icky parts.”

“Maybe another time.” Fitz’s smile tinged with sadness. “See you later, Daisy.”

Daisy was still thinking about Fitz’s face when she sat down on the couch with Jemma later. Something didn’t add up, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. When Jemma poked her under the blanket they shared, Daisy found she had somehow ended up with her head in Jemma’s lap. 

“Are you alright? You didn’t object to my choice of documentary.”

“Huh?” A giant snake head was frozen on the television screen. Eww. Daisy turned her head towards Jemma and straightened her legs on the couch. “Sorry. I was thinking about Fitz. Does he seem… weird to you lately?”

“He’s been acting strangely for months,” Jemma said. “At first I thought he was nervous about our reaction to him moving out. We’ve shown him that he’s still our friend, but he’s not at ease.”

Jemma described the situation perfectly. The three of them disagreed and fought over the years, but at the end of the day, they were always comfortable together. They’ve shown their best and their worst to one another, and they’ve all chosen to stay. Daisy had thought Fitz moving out meant he was tired of her, of them, but he’d sought her and Jemma out repeatedly. 

“I miss him,” Daisy said out loud. “I won’t give you up for the world, but I wish Fitz is here too.”

“I feel the same way.” Jemma caressed her hair absently. Daisy almost sighed at Jemma’s touch. “Obviously Fitz doesn’t, but I can’t imagine living without the two of you. Have I ever told you about this cottage I saw as a child?”

Daisy shook her head. 

“It’s the cutest little place. In Perthshire. I’ve always thought that some day, when we are done with work, we can go live in a place like it. Put in high speed Internet for you. Build a private lab for Fitz and me. I will show you all the stars in the sky. You and Fitz can hang a swing underneath the tree. We will have picnics together under the sun.”

It sounded wonderful, an impossible dream. Daisy spent years in therapy for her abandonment issues after leaving the foster care system, and she trusted that her friendship with Fitz and Jemma would last, but she had never allowed herself to envision a whole lifetime with them together. She didn’t know Jemma had. 

“We’ll need triple sinks in the bathroom.” Daisy hid her face in Jemma’s lap. No need to mention Fitz’s current absence or anything else that would shatter the idea. “And if you put in a breakfast nook, I call dibs on the seat closest to the charging station.”

* * *

  
  
  


Daisy came into consciousness slowly in the half lit living room, her muscles stiff but her heart content. She snuggled her face into something soft before her brain fully caught up. 

Her human pillow purred and reached for her waist. The cold hands jolted Daisy awake. She and Jemma were lying on the couch, hair all spread out and limbs entangled. Jemma must have laid down sometime during the snakes documentary too. Daisy pulled back a little to stretch her neck, and then she froze. 

There were red lipstick stains on Jemma’s shirt, close enough to the neckline that Daisy could imagine her lips missing the fabric entirely and landing on bare skin instead. The problem was, Daisy could imagine it a little too well. 

Jemma’s eyes blinked open, “Did we fall asleep on the couch again?” She nuzzled into Daisy before her sleepy smile turned into a frown. “Daisy? What’s the matter?”

“Nothing,” Daisy said too quickly. “Just, ah, sorry, I might have drooled on you.”

“That’s alright, I don’t mind saliva from you,” Jemma said. “For a moment there you had that strange expression, the one Fitz’s been doing all this time.”

Oh. OH. 

“I’m gonna go to bed.” Alone, where she could let herself shake about this new revelation, and figure out if her two best friends might want to join her there someday with more saliva exchanges. “See you in the morning.”

“Good night Daisy. Love you.”

Okay. Chill. Sleepy Jemma was an affectionate Jemma. Hitting on a roommate without clear communications first would be a Bad Idea. Besides, she had to figure out where Fitz stood on everything too. If she was right about why he left though, the idea of a Perthshire cottage didn’t seem like such an impossible dream anymore. 

* * *

  
  
  


“Stop knocking! You’ve got the wrong…” 

“Door?” Daisy made a show of looking Fitz up and down, then she had to keep her own jaw from dropping. Maybe it was a good thing that Fitz had kept a strict dress code while they were all roommates. His tight T-shirt and tousled bed hair were too distracting. She was on a mission. “I don’t know, you look like Fitz to me. What do you think, Jemma? Did we get the wrong apartment?”

“There are blueprints on the coffee table, I’d say this is the right place,” Jemma said. “Are you going to let us in?”

Fitz opened the door wider and they walked into a small living room. Paper littered the coffee table as Fitz was wont to do in the middle of a project, but otherwise the place was clean and neat. A large television dominated one wall. Fitz’s beloved space poster hung on another. A framed photograph of all three of them from their last holiday sat on the side table. As he drew up the window blinds, sunlight poured in. 

Fitz squinted at the clock, “It’s too bloody early for Saturday morning. What are you two doing here?”

“Having breakfast,” Daisy answered breezily. She hadn’t been able to sleep at all after her epiphany last night. The moment Jemma woke up, Daisy had pounced with the idea of visiting Fitz, and here they were. “You did say there’s a good coffee shop around here. Figured we can walk over, get some sunshine and food.”

Fitz narrowed his eyes at her. They were the two night owls, while Jemma lectured them about the importance of vitamin D and proper meal schedules. Daisy looked straight back. 

“Come on, Sleeping Beauty, time to get dressed.” Daisy deliberately let her eyes drop down before coming up again. “Not that I mind the T-shirt. You look… good.”

Fitz froze. If they came later in the day, he might have hidden his emotions better. Recently woken up and surprised by their presence, Fitz was slower than usual, and Daisy didn’t miss his reaction. 

Besides her, Jemma agreed, “Yes, the T-shirt is very flattering. I’ve always liked you in cardigans, but I’ve never seen you in such a casual state of undress before.”

That snapped Fitz’s brain into gear, “I am not undressed!”

“State of undress, Fitz, that’s different.” Jemma eyed his sweatpants. “To be undressed, you would need to take those off. And your shirt too.”

“Don’t forget the underwear,” Daisy added. 

Speculation crossed Jemma’s face before she caught herself. Fitz turned red, then he looked directly at Daisy. 

“What’s going on? Are you two here just to tease me?”

Jemma snorted, “Oh Fitz, don’t be ridiculous.”

“Yes,” Daisy said. 

Jemma turned towards her in surprise. Fitz’s mouth opened. Daisy pressed on before her courage could desert her. 

“I realized something last night, and I want to confirm it with my own eyes.” Daisy took a deep breath. “You, Fitz, are in love with me and Jemma. That’s why you moved out.”

Jemma gasped. Fitz hurried to deny the fact as Daisy knew he would. 

“I told you, I moved out because this place is better for me.”

“Better for getting over us,” Daisy said. “It must be hard in the apartment. Jemma’s never cared about physical space with us. She’s always sitting a little too close, touching a knee or a shoulder. I love giving hugs. You used to be fine with all of this, then in the last few months, you’d get all stiff any time one of us touches you, like you are stopping yourself from leaning in.” She took a step forward. “But it’s more than sexual attraction, isn’t it?”

“You two are my best friends,” Fitz whispered. “I don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable.”

“I know, our friendship is important to me too.” And she might blast it to pieces with her next sentence. “You didn’t ask how I figured things out last night.”

Beside her, Jemma inhaled sharply. They’ve always said Jemma was the smartest of them three, and Daisy knew she would understand immediately. Jemma was also the one who took the longest to process emotions. Daisy almost blurted out her discovery multiple times this morning, to give Jemma time to think, but she couldn’t speak on Fitz’s behalf. With trepidation, Daisy turned to face her other best friend. 

Jemma’s eyes were shining, like she found the answer to a long standing question, “I gave you the clue.”

“When you said I had the same strange expression as Fitz,” Daisy admitted. “I was trying to ignore how much I wanted to kiss you on the couch, and then I realized I would want to kiss Fitz too if he was there.”

“Wait, what?” Fitz asked. 

Jemma’s gaze went to Daisy’s lips, “Will we still have Perthshire, even if the kissing doesn’t work out?”

“Yes,” Daisy promised. “I won’t leave, as long as you still want me.”

“Always,” Jemma said with certainty. “I don’t know why I’ve never thought of it before. Kissing you and Fitz would make so much sense.”

“Will someone please tell me what’s going on? What’s in Perthshire?”

“The three of us already love one another platonically,” Jemma explained like it was another one of her scientific equations. “Now we are bringing in romantic and sexual aspects to our love.”

“Jemma has been envisioning all three of us living in a little Perthshire cottage,” Daisy elaborated with an arm around Jemma, motioning for Fitz to join them. “With stargazing and mid-day picnics.”

Fitz took a cautious step forward, “With a breakfast nook so she can lecture us about starting the day with a nutritious meal?”

“Breakfast is important!” Jemma smiled as Fitz reached them. “And from now on I can wake you two up with kisses, once we figure out the proper angles for our first one.”

“Don’t forget about noses,” Fitz said as his fingers and Daisy’s intertwined on Jemma’s back. Daisy put her other arm around him, feeling Jemma’s palm cover her own hand. “And teeth.”

“Of course, we don’t want to bump appendages or cause any bloody lips,” Jemma agreed. 

She was in love with two nerds. 

“We are in a group hug already, we can figure out a group kiss.” 

Daisy leaned forward, certain Jemma and Fitz would match her. Lips and limbs tangled as they adjusted. It’s alright, they have all the time in the world together. 


End file.
